


His Girl

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between season two and three while Bobbi was healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

Bobbi was laid out on the couch, long lean lines obscured by baggy clothes and the brace on her knee. Hunter just watched her for a moment, her eyes focused on the hockey game she was watching on her computer. No matter how she sat, Bobbi couldn’t get comfortable. On one side her knee was in pieces on the other was her chest wound. His girl was struggling and it was killing Hunter. “You coming in here or are you going to lurk in the doorway like a creep for awhile longer?” She was looking at him over the top of her screen, brow raised. He could see the pain in her eyes behind all the humor. She’d been toughing it lately, going without her pain killers because she wanted to get back in the field. 

“I’m hoping you’ll let me change your dressings and put on a Fentanyl patch.” Bobbi shot him a look. “You know Simmons would want you to.” That seemed to be the best way to get Bobbi to do anything, calling into memory their lost friend. And like he knew she would, Bobbi paused the game and sat up. “Who’s winning?”

“Chicago.” She turned so he could help her open her hoodie. “They’re having a good season.” Hunter took care as he peeled the arm of it back. Of course Bobbi would pick something somewhat difficult to get off. But then Bobbi had been covering herself a lot. She did that when she felt overly vulnerable. If she could be layered in ten coats sometimes it wouldn’t be enough. 

She winced and Hunter frowned. “Sorry, love.” He peeled back the tape slowly, keeping the skin taut so it didn’t pull at her stitches. “It’s not red.” Bobbi had turned away. She couldn’t look at that wound, and all Hunter could do sometimes was think about it. Bobbi had thrown herself in front of that bullet for him. She’d saved his life by almost sacrificing her own. Hunter thought about the healing wound every single day and thanked God Bobbi was still drawing breath.

“Is that the 12 or the 24?” She nodded at the patch. “I don’t want the longer one.” 

“Bobbi, you know….” She gave him a look that screamed for him to shut his damn mouth and Hunter complied. They both knew she wasn’t going out in the field like this, and even after she healed it was going to be awhile. “You’re healing, Bob. It’s slow going and you’re not a patient woman, but you’ll get there.” He kissed the uninjured skin as close as he dared before changing the dressing out with as much efficiency as he possibly could. 

“I hate being out of commission.” 

“You mean out of the field.” He taped up the last corner.

“I mean out of the field,” she agreed. “I feel useless.”

“To the contrary. You’re doing everything you can with Fitz to find Simmons and you’ve taken over the basic medical duties. Bob, you’re very useful.” He slid the shoulder of her hoodie back and zipped it up for her. “You’re needed.” He stroked her cheek and frowned when she pulled away. “Have you done your exercises,” Hunter asked to change the subject. 

“Three sets already.”

“Don’t overdo. You could screw it up more.” 

Bobbi snorted. “How is that even possible? It’s mostly metal in there at this point.” 

“Soft tissue,” Hunter reminded as his hand rested on her thigh. “Tendons,” he added. “Ligaments.” 

“Eyeballs,” she joked and Hunter nodded. 

“Yes, eyeballs. Your knee is filled with eyeballs, Bob.” His fingers tried one more time, running over her hand. But she winced. Of course, her fingers. His poor girl was a mess. “Can I watch the game with you?” Bobbi shrugged and shifted. “What, you know you’re going to be wrapped around me like an octopus the moment I settle in.” He was grateful to get another smile from her. 

They settled in and within a few minutes, Bobbi did wrap herself around Hunter, finding a somewhat comfortable position it seemed, because she fell asleep in the middle of the third period of a really good game. Hunter sat there for some time, stroking her hair. Even if this was the only time he got to touch her with kindness and have her accept it, he’d do it. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his girl.


End file.
